1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest. More particularly, the present invention comprises a portable adjustable arm rest for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Vehicles of all types are made according to a one-size fits all concept. Although certain features of a vehicle are capable of assisting in making a vehicle more ergonomic, this is not always the case for arm rests that might not be able to properly adjust for the arm of a vehicle passenger or driver.
There are currently devices available for various types of after-market arm rests although their adjustment mechanisms are problematic because of slippage, and they also do not always remain stationary when attached to a vehicle door. Further, once you purchase an after-market arm rest, the color and design cannot change. Additionally, current arm rests are uncomfortable and do not conform to an arm.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a new and improved arm rest with a more reliable adjusting mechanism, a comfortable pad, a non-slip gripping attachment for securing to a vehicle door, and can be accessorized to conform to any number of designs.